Tower duo (Adventures)
Lugia (Japanese: ルギア Lugia) and Ho-Oh (Japanese: ホウオウ Houou) are recurring in the Pokémon Adventures manga who were once owned by the Masked Man. Lugia | epnum=PS088| epname=The Beedrill All and End All| catchepnum=PS148| catchepname=Lively Lugia III| prevonum=249| noevo=incap| released=yes| releaseep=PS179| releasename=The Last Battle XIII| media=special| va=no| }} History Lugia first appeared in The Beedrill All and End All in its spirit form above Cerise Island, where it was summoned by Lance. The Diving Pokémon was soon taken control by Lance and it begun to gather energy from Cerise Island and the Kanto Gym Badges to eliminate mankind. quickly fought off the rest of Lance's Pokémon and had Pika attack Lugia with a Megavolt attack, freeing it from Lance's control and allowing it to turn its power of destruction into power of life. Using this power, Lugia invigorates Cerise Island and restored the industrial wasteland north of Cerulean City back to its former state. Afterwards, Lugia fled, heading west and disappeared from Cerise Island. One year later, Lugia appeared at Whirl Islands and begun to create a barrage of whirlpools around the islands, making it difficult for ships to get close. Prior to Really Remoraid, Lugia was attacked, causing it to go on a rampage to drive out the intruders. Lugia was later found by Yellow, , and Wilton, and it attacked the group's ship with a powerful . Lugia lifted all of the ships in the area with its powers, including the S.S. Aqua used by Lt. Surge, and fired a powerful at , , and Lt. Surge, destroying the crag they were standing on. Silver begun to battle the Diving Pokémon with his while trying to figure out why Lugia was going berserk. Lugia continued to attack its surroundings, destroying the boats around the island. The three Pokédex holders soon learned that Lugia was using air to attack and decided to pull it into the water to limit its attacks to a close range fight. Gold soon launched an airborne attack on Lugia with his newly caught and , striking Lugia with a combination water attack before it countered by slamming Gold and his Pokémon into the ocean. While the attack did little damage, it allowed Gold to put his cue stick into Lugia's mouth, keeping it from attacking with Aeroblast. Enraged, Lugia descended onto the Pokédex holders, attempting to crush the three with its wings. However, it was stopped by Exbo, Silver's Croconaw, and Megaree, who all evolve to keep its wings from crushing their Trainers. Gold and Crystal then attempted to capture Lugia, but it was captured by the Masked Man instead. Lugia was later used by the Masked Man in Lugia and Ho-Oh on the Loose (Part 1), being used to rampage at the Indigo Plateau. Lugia and attacked Gold and Crystal together, combining their and air attacks to create an instant explosion. Gold and Crystal attempted to separate the Tower duo, with Crystal using to attack Lugia. Lugia and Ho-Oh cornered Gold, but were stopped by Natee's . After stealing the instructions for creating the GS Ball from Kurt, the Masked Man extracted a Silver Wing from Lugia and a Rainbow Wing from Ho-Oh to be used in its creation. In The Last Battle IV, Lugia was used alongside Ho-Oh to fight against Misty's , Lt. Surge's , and Blaine's , with the hoping to free Ho-Oh from the Masked Man's control. Despite being at a disadvantage in numbers, the Tower duo easily kept the trio at bay. After weakening the three beasts, the two birds fled with the Masked Man. Soon after, Lugia was lent to Will to guard the Ilex Forest. In The Last Battle VII, Lugia was used alongside Ho-Oh to battle against 's in Ilex Forest. Green got onto Moltres's back, while she had command Articuno and command Zapdos. The three birds fire off a combination attack against Ho-Oh, who counters with Sacred Fire. Before Ho-Oh could be overwhelmed by the Legendary birds, Lugia dispersed them with its own attack. While the Kanto Pokédex holders were trying to think of a way to attack the Tower duo, a large group of Pokémon exited the Pokémon Center and begun grouping around Ho-Oh and Lugia, each sharing the thoughts of stopping evil with their s. The combined efforts of the Pokémon allow Ho-Oh and Lugia to be freed from the Masked Man's control. After being released, Lugia flew away with Ho-Oh and has not been seen since. Personality and characteristics Lugia is a powerful , having the power to destroy all of mankind with the energy of Cerise Island and the Kanto Gym Badges. It was also able to battle against other Legendary Pokémon, holding its own against the and the . It is shown to care for all life, choosing to restore life instead of ending it. Lugia was also shown to be very defensive of its home, going on a rampage when its home was threatened. Moves used mod 3}}|0=Whirlpool|1=Psychic|2=Aeroblast}} Adventures.png|Using mod 3}}|0=Whirlpool|1=Psychic|2=Aeroblast}}}} Ho-Oh | epnum=PS153| epname=Oh, It's Ho-Oh!| catchepnum=PS165| catchepname=Prior to Lugia and Ho-Oh on the Loose (Part 1)| prevonum=250| noevo=incap| released=yes| releaseep=PS179| releasename=The Last Battle XIII| media=special| va=no| }} History 147 years prior to the events of the , Ho-Oh revived three unnamed that perished when the Brass Tower burned down. Ho-Oh used its powers to bring them back to life, causing the three to turn into . Eventually, Ho-Oh was captured by the Masked Man and was used to help him prepare to capture . Six years prior to the start of the Red, Green & Blue chapter, Ho-Oh was used to kidnap , , Carl, Sham, Will, and Karen as children based on their potential as s. Sometime after this, Ho-Oh managed to escape from the Masked Man. In Ampharos Amore, Team Rocket attacked the Tin Tower, causing an earthquake which sunk it into the ground. This was done in hopes to lure the Rainbow Pokémon back to the tower. Ho-Oh became very angry, alerting others to its eventual return with a glowing statue of itself inside the Tin Tower. Despite Morty having the tower fixed within a month, Ho-Oh still planned to return there. Ho-Oh first appeared in Oh, It's Ho-Oh!, where it battled against a Pokégear-controlled dummy sent to it by the Masked Man. Ho-Oh battled against the Masked Man's and was eventually captured. Ho-Oh was later used by the Masked Man in Lugia and Ho-Oh on the Loose (Part 1), being used to rampage at the Indigo Plateau. Ho-Oh and attacked and together, combining their fire and attacks to create an instant explosion. Gold and Crystal attempted to separate the Tower duo, with Ho-Oh closing in on Gold, attacking his with its beak. Sudobo retaliated with , dealing massive damage to the Rainbow Pokémon. Ho-Oh and Lugia cornered Gold, but were stopped by Natee's . After stealing the instructions for creating the GS Ball from Kurt, the Masked Man extracted a Silver Wing from Lugia and a Rainbow Wing from Ho-Oh to be used in its creation. In The Last Battle IV, Lugia was used alongside Ho-Oh to fight against Misty's , Lt. Surge's , and Blaine's , with the hoping to free Ho-Oh from the Masked Man's control. Despite being at a disadvantage in numbers, the Tower duo easily kept the trio at bay. After weakening the three beasts, the two birds fled with the Masked Man. Soon after, Lugia was lent to Karen to guard the Ilex Forest. In The Last Battle VII, Ho-Oh was used alongside Lugia to battle against 's in Ilex Forest. Green got onto Moltres's back, while she had command Articuno and command Zapdos. The three birds fire off a combination attack against Ho-Oh, who counters with Sacred Fire. Before Ho-Oh could be overwhelmed by the Legendary birds, Lugia dispersed them with its own attack. While the Kanto Pokédex holders were trying to think of a way to attack the Tower duo, a large group of Pokémon exited the Pokémon Center and begun grouping around Ho-Oh and Lugia, each sharing the thoughts of stopping evil with their s. The combined efforts of the Pokémon allow Ho-Oh and Lugia to be freed from the Masked Man's control. After being released, Ho-Oh flew away with Lugia and has not been seen since. Personality and characteristics Ho-Oh is a powerful , able to stand its ground against other Legendary Pokémon, holding its own against the and the . Ho-Oh is also shown to care for other Pokémon, as it brought the Legendary beasts back to life. It is also defensive of things it cares about, becoming incredibly angry after the Tin Tower was damaged. Ho-Oh has a strong relationship with the Legendary beasts, as they remained loyal to the Rainbow Pokémon for over a hundred years and fought intensely to free it from the Masked Man's control. Moves used Related articles For more information on these Pokémon’s species, see and . * Tower duo * Legendary beasts (Adventures) Category:Pokémon Adventures characters (Pokémon) Category:Lance's Pokémon Category:Pryce's Pokémon Category:Team Rocket's Pokémon Category:Released Pokémon it:Duo Torre (La Grande Avventura)